1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a wheel pant device for a vehicle and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
One example of related art has wheel pants provided in front of a wheel of a vehicle to control the airflow during driving. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-5-105124, for example, describes movable wheel pants for a vehicle, which can be lowered or raised to perform yaw control and roll control of the vehicle.
In an actual vehicle, it is desirable to control the airflow acting on the vehicle to an even greater extent in response to the driving state of the vehicle in order to improve the driving characteristics of the vehicle.